Poly(ADP-ribose)polymerase (PARP) is essential for facilitating DNA repair, controlling RNA transcription, mediating cell death and regulating immune response. This activity makes PARP inhibitors targets for a number of disorders. PARP inhibitors have shown utility for treating diseases such as ischemia reperfusion injury, inflammatory disease, retroviral infections, ischemia reperfusion injury, myocardial infarction, stroke and other neural trauma, organ transplantation, reperfusion of the eye, kidney, gut and skeletal muscle, arthritis, gout, inflammatory bowel disease, CNS inflammation such as MS and allergic encephalitis, sepsis, septic shock, hemmorhagic shock, pulmonary fibrosis, and uveitis, diabetes and Parkinsons disease, liver toxicity following acetominophen overdose, cardiac and kidney toxicities from doxorubicin and platinum-based antineoplastic agents and skin damage secondary to sulfur mustards. PARP inhibitors have also been shown to potentiate radiation and chemotherapy by increasing cell death of cancer cells, limiting tumor growth, decreasing metastasis, and prolonging the survival of tumor-bearing animals. There is therefore a need in the therapeutic arts for PARP inhibitors.